matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout (Episode 5.3)
Mission 3: Blackout Agent Gray: Although Anome's threat to the Aqueduct appears to have ended with his lieutenant, Phinney, a sudden series of rolling blackouts has gripped the city. Oddly enough, they appear to be following a pattern. I'm sending you to the power control station for a sector that, at the current rate of the blackout's process, will be losing power shortly. Do what you can to prevent the power outage. Operator: That's the control room. Computer: Efficiency: 84% Temperature: Yellow Output: 3719 Operator: Looks good there... Whoops! Spoke too soon! You got company! Unlimit Reactor: What th--? There wasn't supposed to be anyone here! Agent Gray: It is not very surprising to find Anome's forces behind this latest disaster. But this is no time for congratulations, operative. The path of the blackouts turned a wide front. There are more power central stations to protect. Operator: Uh-oh, looks like they've beat us there this time. Unlimit Reactor: Aw, left in the dark? Computer: Status: Array off Temperature: Green Operator: Aha, the power's coming back up. Nice. Whoops! So are the Unlimit! Man, those guys don't quit! Unlimit Reactor: Oh, now you shouldn't have gone and done that. Operator: Place is clean. Generators, and Reactors shutting down power stations--irony? Agent Gray: Progress of the blackouts has ceased, Mr. Kennedy, but many citizens remain in unstable areas. Looting and fires are significant dangers during this type of emergency. Proceed to the indicated location and assist the citizen you find there. Operator: I've got a bluepill signal in there. Power's on, but who knows for how long. Charlie Runnels: Omigosh! He... There were sparks everywhere! I put out the fire, but I think he's...he's... Operator: Ouch. Sucks to be that guy. Okay, get her out of there. Charlie Runnels: Okay, i-if you say so...I can't believe this is happening... Agent Gray: We are enforcing a strict ceasefire on the gangs in the area during this crisis, Mr. Kennedy. They should the citizen to pass unmolested, although they may not be able to resist going after you. Lead Ms. Royer to the indicated safehouse. Operator: That's the spot. Got some good ol' Machine programs in there. Mama mia! I think I need saving too! Agent Pace: Benvenuto, Cap0ne! Have you brought the refugee? Operator: Budda-bing, budda-boom, that's another successful rescue. Do you think I could get Pace to take care of me if something terrible happened to my home? Agent Pace: Ah, well done, Cap0ne. Do not worry, we will see to it that she and the others being brought here are well cared for. These humans... Their lives are so fragile. We must watch over them very carefully, rossapillola. I will do my best to console Charlie for her loss. It will be excellent practice for me! Agent Gray: This threat to electrical utilities will not be tolerated, Mr. Kennedy. Guards will be doubled at all power stations. We must remain alert for the next attack, while also endeavoring to neutralize the threat. :*''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.3)